


Just be friends

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: Prompto得到了两张游乐园的情人节套票，他邀请Noctis和他一起去游乐园





	Just be friends

Prompto相信人的好运是守恒的。他在课本上看到过这么一句话“祸兮，福之所倚，福兮，祸之所伏。”说的就是这个意思。就像他在王国骑士里用送的钻石抽到了六星角色的话之后很长时间就都抽不到想要的角色了。也就是所谓的“运气被用完了。”  
Noctis盯着桌上的两张陆行鸟蘑古力主题游乐园的门票，似乎要把那两张门票看出一个洞来，而Prompto一脸严肃地盯着Noctis，好像盯着他看可以把什么念力灌输到他的脑子里一样。  
那两张门票便是Prompto“好运”的代表，是他在甜品店的抽奖活动中抽到的大奖。然而想要享受这份幸运却又要接受一份不幸，至少对这两个小少年来说是个不幸的消息——这张门票只能在情人节当天用。  
“所以——”Prompto双手合十发出啪的声响，“反正Noctis情人节也没有安排。”  
“哈……可是没有安排我就要跟着你在情人节去看别的情侣放闪吗？”Noctis挑起一边的眉毛看着桌上的门票，比起到游乐园这种挤死人的地方他宁可和Prompto在家里打游戏。  
“可是这是陆行鸟嘉年华的特殊活动啊！会有陆行鸟王国的花车游行还有特殊的烟火秀哦，这可是陆行鸟王国的情人节特殊节目！”Prompto不依不饶，他也不希望自己的好运就这样被浪费了。  
“你啊……”Noctis叹了口气，一幅拿你没办法的表情，“究竟是多喜欢陆行鸟。”  
Prompto撅着嘴看着Noctis，他的脸颊微微鼓起，让Noctis想到了仓鼠。明明他应该是在赌气，但Noctis更喜欢把这个行为当作是在撒娇。  
没有哪个正常的男生会对着自己的好朋友撒娇，但Noctis就是愿意当成这是撒娇，并且对此乐此不疲。  
虽然他喜欢Prompto的笑脸，他的笑脸有一种抚慰人心的魔力，但偶尔他也喜欢看Prompto因为要求遭到拒绝而失落的样子，还有他不依不挠的纠缠，仿佛举手投足都写满了可爱。  
这场斗争最后以Noctis的妥协而告终，Prompto欢呼着扑上来抱住他的挚友，说着“Noctis太好啦！我最喜欢Noctis了。”之类的话。Noctis觉得自己的心都瞬间跳停了，随后像是被什么人一脚蹬了油门开始超速运转，如果现在把他的心拿出来肯定会像烟花一样咻的一下蹿上天空吧。他感觉自己的脸像是在发烧：“好了好了，放过我吧。”他嘴上这么说着却也没有推开Prompto的意思，伸手揉乱了对方柔软的金发，细腻的发丝像是细沙从他的指缝间流走。  
如果说Prompto成为了他的朋友是他的好运的话，那他喜欢上自己唯一的朋友便是这好运带来的最大的不幸了。

情人节当天Ignis把他们送到游乐园门口。  
“玩得开心。”Ignis看着Prompto的眼睛说。  
“嗯。”Prompto答应了一声，拿着地图和Noctis研究要先去哪里排队在哪里刷预约卡。  
“I want ride my chocobo all the day～”Prompto哼着曲子，拽着Noctis的手在人群中灵巧的穿梭着。周围全是一对对相互依偎的情侣，就连陆行鸟的布偶都是一对对的，空气中弥漫着所谓的“恋爱的酸臭味”。  
“我们要拿出比那些情侣们更强的游玩气势！不能输啊王子殿下！”Prompto这么说着，拽着Noctis到了过山车排队的地方。现在才刚刚开园，排队的人不多，Prompto的脸因为奔跑而变的红扑扑的，鼻子上冒出了一层细汗，他轻轻喘着气问Noctis要游乐园的地图好规划下一个目标，Noctis注意到他们的手还握在一起。  
Prompto还在平复呼吸，Noctis的呼吸却急促混乱了起来，Prompto抓着他的手，他却不敢回握他，生怕提醒了他把他吓跑。他能从Prompto的指尖感受到他的脉搏，Prompto的心脏此刻也兴奋地跳动着，不知道是因为奔跑还是因为其他的原因。  
Noctis的心情全都集中在相握的掌心上，感觉自己的手心都要开始冒汗了。Prompto究竟是怎么想的呢？他肯定没有察觉到自己的感情吧，为什么他能够那么自然那么从容呢？不，应该是无法从容自若地面对好兄弟的自己才比较奇怪。Noctis看着Prompto的侧脸，过长的侧刘海在太阳的照耀下近乎透明，细密的发丝遮住了他的侧脸，只露出小巧圆润的鼻头和粉红色的嘴唇。  
那是和自己苍白毫无血色的嘴唇不一样的，焕发着樱花花瓣光泽的嘴唇。Prompto此刻正下意识地咬嘴唇。柔软的嘴唇被他自己咬破，产生斑斑点点的红色。  
光是站在Prompto身边，和他呼吸同一片空气，Noctis都觉得自己像是醉酒了一样。他想说些什么，却觉得自己喉头发紧，他决定去回握Prompto的手，在对方逃跑前抓住他，他已经没办法再忍受这种心被高高吊起的感觉了。  
“哇是陆行鸟国王！”Prompto看到不远处戴着皇冠拿着权杖的陆行鸟玩偶服，激动地大叫，同时松开了握着Noctis正准备回握的手，拿出相机对着玩偶服拍个不停，Noctis的心也慢慢的回到自己的胸腔里。  
所以说陆行鸟一点都不可爱。  
Noctis心里愤愤地想。

中午两人去吃了游乐园的特殊套餐，凭着情人节特殊门票Prompto得到了一对陆行鸟挂饰作为纪念品。  
“来这里果然是正确的！”Prompto的眼睛因为开心而眯了起来，炫耀似的朝Noctis晃了晃手中的挂饰，“哼哼我要留着，将来有了女朋友就是情侣挂饰啦。”  
“哼……你这家伙会交到女朋友？”  
“我也是有人告白的好不好。”Prompto不服气了。刚刚想继续反驳Noctis却把一块披萨塞进了他的嘴里。  
Prompto的嘴被松软可口的披萨塞得满满当当的，他做出气鼓鼓的样子把披萨塞进嘴里，食物把他的脸颊撑得满满的，活像一只仓鼠，引得Noctis忍不住去戳他的脸颊，然后被这只金毛的仓鼠打了手。  
“那Prompto同学，你心心念念的未来的女朋友到底是什么样的啊。”Noctis把一块鸡块作为话筒伸到Prompto的面前，对方好不容易把在嘴里撑得满满当当的披萨悉数咽下，一遍“嗯……”地考虑着一边张口叼走了Noctis手里的鸡块。  
“老实说我还真没想过。”Prompto嚼着鸡块，“再帮我多沾点酱。”  
“要求真高啊你，不能自己拿了吃吗？”Noctis一边抱怨一边拿了另一块鸡块铲了厚厚的酱汁伸到Prompto面前。  
“是你自己拿过来的哎。”Prompto又一口咬掉了鸡块，他的嘴唇触碰到了Noctis的指尖，敏感的指尖因为触碰到了他一直在幻想中触碰的嘴唇而颤栗不已。它和Noctis想象的一样柔软。Noctis整个人缩了一下，但他很快冷静了下来，至少表面上他很冷静，他假装什么都没发生的缩回手，拿起一边的可乐大口喝了起来。  
“怎么说呢……感觉我会喜欢温柔型的女孩子？啊但是运动型或者活泼型也不错啊，可以和我一起运动和打游戏。但是仔细一想成熟的大姐姐好像也很好。啊……真难抉择啊……”  
问了等于白问，一般来说这种时候对方不应该说出一个和自己很相符的人设然后自己就可以趁机告白了吗？Noctis感到了一阵烦躁，而Prompto却还在非常认真地考虑到底是温柔型的还是运动型的女孩适合做女朋友。  
“你想得还真多啊。”Noctis伸手弹了一下Prompto的额头，真想把自己的烦恼也弹到他脑子里去。只有自己一直在为喜欢Prompto这件事烦恼真是太不公平了。寄希望于试探一个心里只有陆行鸟的傻瓜是绝对不行的，对方根本就不跟着言情小说的路数走。  
“对了Noctis你看我拍了好多照片，这里的工作人员都好可爱啊，大家都穿着陆行鸟主题的衣服呢。”Prompto把相机凑了过来，这是去年Noctis送给他的生日礼物，之后Prompto一直随身携带着，时不时拿出来拍照，声称要记录下王子的生活将来送给露娜小姐。  
而这次Prompto所展示的照片里大部分都是各种各样的陆行鸟、陆行鸟布偶、还有漂亮的女性工作人员。  
“这个姐姐超级漂亮的吧。简直就像画报里走出来的一样。”  
“一般啦。”Noctis兴致缺缺，越看照片越觉得烦闷。虽然自己绝对无意干涉Prompto，但是自己送他照相机绝对不是为了给他拍漂亮的大姐姐的。可爱的小妹妹也不行。  
真是受不了了。Noctis心中烦躁的乌云不停翻腾膨胀着，他想跟Prompto告白。要是能和Prompto告白就好了，温柔的Prompto不会拒绝他的任何要求。他已经快要忍受不下去了，Prompto看起来越来越香甜，像是熟透的待摘的果实，光是站在他旁边Noctis都能闻到甜美的气息，他快要醉倒在这份甜腻中了。可是他还是猜不透Prompto的心思，有时候他像是在回避，有时候却好像毫不在乎，好几次自己都几乎要开口告白，想要拥抱亲吻他的时候都会被对方巧妙的回避，好像Noctis只是个普通的朋友一样。但是哪有朋友会在情人节当天来游乐园啊？  
选择这天来游乐园真是不幸啊。Noctis心说。企图把自己心中所有的悸动和骚乱归结于过于粉红的节日气氛。  
“Prompto。”  
“Noctis。”  
两人同时开口，随后又同时沉默了，想要等多方说话。见对方在等待自己开口，便又同时开口道。  
“我说……”  
“你听我说……”  
两个声音又交叠在一起，两人对视一眼，噗嗤一下笑了出来。  
“我说，”Prompto没有再客气，“陆行鸟游行快要开始咯？我们快去占个好位置吧！”  
就为了这个啊……Noctis感到一阵没由来的失望和挫败感，今天自己是第几次被陆行鸟坏事了？Noctis看了眼时间，明明离游行开始还有三刻钟，抬头对上Prompto着急又期待的表情，他的眼睛里好像有星空在闪耀：“你猜我想说的是什么？”  
“嗯……”Prompto偏了下头，他的侧刘海轻轻拂过脸颊，也拂过了Noctis的心尖，“你想说时间还早吧。”  
“嗯哼。”Noctis不置可否。  
“一点都不早！晚了就只能站在后排我就拍不到最好的照片啦，我们走嘛……接下来你一定会说‘好’。”  
“好”  
“你看，”Prompto露出得意的笑容，“王子殿下在想什么我都知道的清清楚楚哦。”  
“可你不知道我有多喜欢你。”Noctis喃喃道。说完紧紧抿住嘴唇，他也没想到自己会没头没脑地冒出这么一句话，他一定是被这里恋爱的酸臭味给熏得坏掉了。  
好在他说的很轻，正巧Prompto在收拾东西，椅子在地上摩擦发出的声音轻易的盖过了Noctis的告白。  
“你说什么？”Prompto问  
“没什么，”Noctis强迫自己扯动嘴角露出一个尴尬的微笑，“说你是神机妙算的大军师。”  
“那是Ignis。”Prompto笑道，“你是傻了吗连谁是你的军师都不知道了。”  
随后两人又互不相让你一言我一语地互怼起来。  
看起来就像是两个普通的好朋友。

这样就好了，这样已经很好了。

Noctis和Prompto打闹着，用关节技把他扣在长凳上，Prompto只得认错求饶。

神啊。

Noctis和Prompto找到了适合的位置坐了下来，他注意到对方的头发在刚刚的打闹中有些乱了，伸手为他拨了拨头发，指尖擦过Prompto柔软的脸颊，他因为打闹的关系连脸上的雀斑看起来都是粉红色的。

我是何等的幸运，又是何等的不幸。

Noctis感叹道。

夕阳透过摩天轮的窗户将这小小的一方空间晒得很温暖，游玩了一天两人都已经有些疲倦了，Prompto便提议去坐摩天轮，既能让一直在排队奔波的双腿休息一下也能俯瞰整个游乐园。  
二月还算不上热，但两人都只穿了一件陆行鸟文化衫——这一切都要归功于那个会激起巨大浪花的过山车。原本Noctis可以逃过一劫的，他在激起浪花的一瞬间召唤了一把幻影雨伞。然而Prompto却被淋成落汤鸡。“Noctis实在是太耍赖了！”Prompto愤愤道，扑过来抱住Noctis便要把身上的水统统蹭到对方身上，结果就是他俩从一只落汤鸡和一个清爽的王子变成了一只半干的落汤鸡和一个衣服湿哒哒的王子，为了不感冒他们只有在礼品店里一人买了件汗衫穿，自然的，除了汗衫Prompto还得到了一个暴栗。  
不过好在这天的天气很好，即使穿了汗衫被夕阳这样照着也不会觉得冷，反而会感觉暖洋洋，唤起了身体本能的倦意。等Prompto想要招呼Noctis看风景的时候，却发现对方不知什么时候已经耷拉着脑袋睡着了。  
“辛苦啦，我的王子殿下。”Prompto偷偷挪到Noctis的面前蹲下，仰头看着王子毫无防备的睡脸，他看起来累坏了，“谢谢你，Noctis。”  
Prompto蹲在Noctis面前，踌躇了一会儿，随后他伸出手覆在Noctis的手上。但是他们的手却没有真实的接触，Prompto在两人即将碰上，已经可以细微的感觉到对方的存在的时候停住了。同时他倾身向前，嘴唇停在王子的唇边。他感觉自己好像碰到了Noctis唇角细小的绒毛，他自己脸上的绒毛也能感觉到Noctis的存在。但是他就这么停住了，没有进一步的接触，也不愿意就这么放弃，为了维持这个微妙的位置他把全身的力量都集中在踮起的脚上，即使双腿颤抖，脊椎开始酸痛，他也还是小心翼翼地维持着这个若即若离的姿势。  
我真是太糟糕了。  
Prompto的鼻子感到一阵尖锐的酸意。Noctis在梦中平稳的呼吸着，带着体温的鼻息喷吐在Prompto的脸上令他忘记了自己也需要呼吸。  
我是多么幸运啊，Prompto对自己说，能够和王子成为朋友，你还有什么不满足的呢？为什么要那么贪得无厌，为什么要利用Noctis的善良和爱意。他当然知道Noctis有多喜欢他，他又不傻！他没有办法拒绝Noctis，但也没有办法面对Noctis热烈的情感。Ignis和Gladiolus告诫的眼神，手腕上那令他羞耻的印记还有Noctis课间拿在手中越来越厚的军政简报，每一样东西都在朝他大声叫嚣着：打消那个念头！  
好在Prompto是个聪明的人，他很早就已经学会了如何察言观色，如何巧妙的控制气氛，这种事就像是在针尖上起舞，而他就是这针尖上的舞者，将自己的身体连同感情一起，放置在针尖上，维持着岌岌可危的平衡。  
这样就好了，这样已经很好了  
Noctis是那么的完美，沉睡中的Noctis看起来像是一个陶瓷人偶，Prompto打从心底觉得Noctis的存在是神给予这个世界的奇迹。他美丽得缺乏真实感，好像那个平时和自己一直玩乐打闹的少年只是自己的幻觉。  
如果是幻觉就好了。  
如果是幻觉的话或许Prompto就不用像这样想方设法打碎Noctis对自己的期望，沉溺于Noctis的爱意中无法自拔，但却在这份心意中喘不过气来。他感觉自己是一条溺水的金鱼，Noctis是他赖以生存的水源，同时也是他的迷情毒药。如果是幻觉的话他可以不顾一切，不顾深海的高压潜进海底，不顾毒药的毒性一饮而尽。  
但Noctis是真实的，这对Prompto来说是何等的幸运，又是何等的不幸。  
Prompto的腿已经支撑不住了，他和Noctis最近的时候只相隔了几毫米的距离。  
但他们中间却隔着一个世界。  
Prompto凑到Noctis的耳边，他说得很轻，像是想把声音也封印在自己的喉咙里，那句话是从他呼出的气里飘出来的。  
“你不会知道我有多喜欢你。”  
Prompto呼出的气息接触到Noctis的耳畔，代替他完成了他们相隔了两个世界的亲吻。


End file.
